Ghost Blaine
by lolacola01
Summary: Kurt arrives at Dalton and the first person he meets is Blaine. Little does he know that Blaine is actually Dalton's resident ghost.


Ghost Blaine

Kurt felt the boy's eyes on him as he walked through the long halls of Dalton. He never said anything to Kurt though, just watched him closely as he moved to his next class. It had been happening since Kurt transferred a month earlier, it started almost the second Kurt stepped foot into the building with his Dad and Carol for his interview. The boy was standing by the offices, his back pressed up against the wall as he played with the lapel of his Dalton jacket. His eyes darted up at the sound of footstep along the stone floor, and when Kurt smiled at him politely as he passed, his eyes widened in shock. After that day he was around Kurt constantly. Never coming up to introduce himself, just watching him closely. It would have been almost creepy if Kurt didn't feel so comfortable with the boy's eyes on him.

The Dalton Warblers were nothing like New Direction. There was no Rachel with her demanding requests or Puck and his inappropriate remarks. It was just a room full of guys all politely stepping aside to let someone else shine. Kurt fitted in from day one, and almost a month later it was like he had always been there. As he arrived at the rehearsal room one day he paused to look over his shoulder to see the boy leaning against the wall at the end of the hall. His eyes darted away the second they meet Kurt's and without warning he quickly disappeared around the corner and out of sight, just as Trent came into sight.

"Looking for someone, Kurt?" Trent asked as he walks towards Kurt. He shook his head quickly. He hadn't told the other Warblers about his mystery admirer in case it caused him to stop. "You sure?"

"Actually, that boy that passed you as you were walking around the corner. Do you know his name?"

"What boy?" Trent asked looking over his shoulder. "No one passed me."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt said smiling sadly. "Got any ideas for regionals?"

"I'm thinking Katy Perry," Trent said as he guides Kurt into the rehearsal room.

#

The only problem with Dalton was Kurt's constant need to get lost in the long hallways. It happened daily between classes, so the night he left rehearsal for the library it wasn't a shock when he found himself in a darkened part of the school. Kurt would usually give himself five minutes to find where he was going before calling Trent or Nick for help, but that night he decided he didn't want to hear their teasing and decided he would figure it out himself. He followed the long line of closed doors before finding one that was open slightly. The sound that greeted him as he walked closer to the door was nothing like he had ever heard before. It was not a voice he had heard before from any of the Warblers, but as he pushed open the door lightly it was a person he recognized instantly. The singing stopped and the boy stood frozen with his back to Kurt.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt forced down his nerves and pushed open the door fully. The boy kept his back to Kurt like he was trying to pretend he wasn't there. "That's a pretty old song for someone so young to know. I only know it because my Mom used to sing it to me as a child." Kurt paused for a second to let the boy answer, but when he didn't Kurt rambled on some more. "I think her Mom used to sing it to her. It's some nineteen-forties song or something."

"Nineteen-twenty-seven," the boy said interrupting Kurt for a second.

"I'm lost," Kurt explained glancing around the room while the boy kept his back to him. "I take it, this is your room?" Kurt looked towards the small bed in the room. "My rooms on the first floor, but then I guess you know that since you've been watching me for the last month."

"I'll stop if it's bothering you," the boy said turning around slowly.

"It's not bothering me," Kurt told him quickly. He didn't want him to ever think he was bothering him. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not one bit," he told Kurt softly. The boy's eyes glanced over Kurt before he looked around the room.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"I know."

"And I'm lost," Kurt reminded him.

"You're on the fourth floor. The stairs are at the end of the hallway to get you back down to the first floor."

"Why aren't you in the Warblers with a voice like that?" Kurt blurted out without thinking.

"I used to be," the boy told Kurt. "A long time ago."

"And why not anymore?" Kurt waited for his answer, but the boy just shrugged and smiled at him shyly. "I should go," Kurt said feeling like the boy didn't want to answer any more of his questions. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," the boy said softly turning his back to Kurt again.

"What's your name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

#

His voice was all Kurt could think about as he made his way to practice the next day. He looked for him through the morning, but for the first time in a month he was nowhere to be seen. Kurt couldn't help but think that now that he had talked to the boy he wasn't interested in Kurt anymore. He tried to push thoughts of him to the back of his mind as the Warbler meeting began.

"Now as you all know it's Jeff's birthday coming up next week," David said sitting at the top of the table. "As always we will be having a Warbler dinner before he goes home to his parents for the weekend. Is there any other business we have to discuss?"

"Yes," Kurt said standing. "Is there an opening for a new member?"

"You've found someone?" Trent asked from beside Kurt.

"Actually yes," Kurt smiled stepping forward. "I got lost last night…" Kurt paused waiting for the Trent's giggling to stop.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"I got lost and ended up on the fourth floor last night," Kurt explained. "There's a boy on the fourth floor who has the most amazing voice."

"On the fourth floor?" David asked. "Are you sure?"

"That's where his dorm is."

"The fourth floor is where the old dorms are," David explained. "It hasn't been used for years. In fact the doors have been locked to that floor since I arrived here."

"Me too," Jeff remarked. "And no one would want to go up there anyway," he added earning a few nods from other members.

"Well I was there last night, and there was a boy there too," Kurt explained to the room full of Warblers watching him. "I was in his dorm." Kurt watched as David and Trent share a look. "You don't believe me?"

"He doesn't know?" David asked looking at Trent.

"I haven't told him."

"Told me what?"

"Stay behind, Kurt," David said before telling the other Warblers they are free to go. Kurt took a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room as everyone picked up their things and left.

"I guess we didn't fill you in on the history of the Warblers when you first joined," David said as he took a seat beside Kurt. Trent on the other side. "You want to tell him?"

"Sure," Trent nodded. As you know the Warblers have a long history at this school. It was first formed in nineteen-twenty-seven by a group of juniors. They performed all over Ohio. Everything was going great until…"

"Until?" Kurt pressed when Trent took a dramatic pause.

"There was an incident involving two Warblers," David continued. "Apparently they were caught in some sort of…"

"Romantic embrace?" Trent suggested causing David to nod.

"We'll call it that," David sighed. "They were caught together in a dorm on the fourth floor. "All hell broke loose and one of the boys ended up jumping from the fourth floor. The other boy tried to save him but ended up falling too. Since then the fourth floor has been closed off and those dorms where moved to the first floor."

"Tell him about the myth," Trent whispered.

"The myth?" Kurt asked looking between two boys.

"Legend has it that since that night one of the boys is still here," David explained like he doesn't actually believe it. "Over the years people have said that they've heard crying coming from the fourth floor. Sobbing, but when people go up there, nothing."

"Tell him about Paul," Trent pressed.

"There's a student called Paul who lives on the third floor who insists that he can hear crying in the middle of the night." David told Kurt. "I personal believe he makes it up, but…"

"He has said he hasn't heard it for the past month, though," Trent added.

"In my opinion Paul makes the whole thing up for his own amusement," David remarked.

"So who was I talking to on the fourth floor?" Kurt asked even more confused now. "There was someone there. He told me he lived on the fourth floor."

"Someone's playing a prank on you."

"He told me his name," Kurt said suddenly remembering.

"Was it Paul?"

"Blaine," Kurt answered. "Blaine Anderson." Trent and David share another look. "What?"

"Someone really is playing a prank on you," David explained. "There is no Blaine Anderson at this school. There hasn't been in a long time."

"Blaine Anderson was the name of the boy who fell trying to save the other boy," Trent explained. "Someone really is playing a prank on you."

"Just don't go up to the fourth floor anymore," David said patting my knee. "I'll make sure someone knows the door up there is unlocked."

"So he was just trying to play a joke on me?" Kurt asked not wanting to believe it. From the moment he first set eyes on the boy outside those offices he knew he wanted to get to know him. Kurt thought by the way he looked at him meant the boy wanted to know him too, but all he wanted to do was play a joke on the new kid.

Don't rise to it," Trent told Kurt before standing. "Now you want to come with us? We're going to grab something to eat."

"I've got to study," Kurt lied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Warbler practice at eight," David told Kurt. "We've got to get up early if we want to beat your old club at regionals."

Kurt waited until both David and Trent left the rehearsal room before standing up and gathering his things. He wanted to do what they had told him. He wanted to ignore what Blaine or whatever his name had said to him, but he also wanted answers. He soon found himself climbing the stairs towards the fourth floor and towards the same sound of singing he had heard before. Just like before the singing stopped as soon as he got close enough to the door.

"Lost again?"

Kurt walked into the dorm and found the boy standing in the same position he was last night." What's your name?"

"Blaine," the boy said without really thinking.

"What's your real name?"

"Is there a name you want me to say?"

"I want your real name," Kurt pressed. "And I want to know why you lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"I asked around school about you," Kurt explained and suddenly sees his face harden. "I know who the real Blaine Anderson is, and I know you can't be him."

"Okay," the boy nodded

"So who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," he told Kurt. "I won't bother you again."

"Why did you lie to me?" Kurt asked him, hoping he would help him understand.

"I won't bother you again," he repeated before turning his back on Kurt.

#

And that's exactly what happened. A full month past without Kurt ever bumping into him again. Kurt searched the halls for him as he walked to class, but not once did he ever feel the boy watching him. Kurt tried not to think about him anymore, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't not think about him. Kurt had only had a five minute conversation with him, but in that five minutes he knew the boy was someone he wanted to know better.

A week before regionals had all the Warblers together in the rehearsal room to make the final decisions for the competition.

"Now as you all know Kurt came to us exactly sixty days ago and joined our club," David said sending Kurt a warm smile. "And as you also know, sixty days is the trial period before becoming an official Warbler. Kurt if you would stand up, please?" Kurt quickly stood and took a step forward. "I want to present you with something every Warbler gets."

"What is it?" Kurt asked accepting the package from David.

"Just a few items every Warbler needs," David answered with a smile. "You've got your very own Journal to write all your Warbler experiences in," he explained as Kurt begin to pull out the items from the package. "Your own Warbler tie pin, oh and the best thing of all," he added as Kurt pulled out a book. "This is a book about the history of the Warblers. It takes your right back to the beginning and tells you all about our greatest wins…"

"And a few of our loses," Trent added

"It's happened once or twice," David remarked with an eye roll. "You should read it," he added "You'll learn everything you need to know about who came before you."

"Thank you," Kurt said smiling as he let his fingers run over the soft leather of the book. "So I'm officially a Warbler?"

"You are," David said putting out his hand for Kurt to shake. "Ready to win at regionals?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said him with confidence as the rest of the Warblers crowd around him with congratulated pats on the back.

#

Kurt found himself later that night lying on top of his bed looking through the Warbler's history book. He looked through page after page of Warblers realizing that one day his own picture would be in there. His mind wasn't on Blaine until he got to page seventeen and his eyes landed on someone very familiar. It was the same eyes staring back at Kurt that had been staring at him for over a month. The same eyes he hadn't seen in over a month. Kurt didn't know how he got from his dorm room on the first floor to the fourth floor, but he found himself there standing outside the closed dorm room. There was no sound of singing that time and just as he was about to knock, the door opened and he was standing there looking at Kurt.

"You must have a lot of questions," he said to Kurt soft as his eyes landed on the book Kurt was clutching in my hand.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson," he said calmly.

"But Blaine Anderson is died," Kurt told him and he nodded his head.

"I know. I've been dead for eight-three years."

"I need to sit down," Kurt said, and Blaine quickly moved out of the way and pointed towards his bed. "I don't understand."

"It took me long time to get it too," Blaine remarked.

"Trent and David told me you fell and died."

Blaine nodded his head and pointed towards the window. "I was only trying to stop him from jumping, but when he jumped and leap to catch him… I slipped."

Kurt looked down at the book in his hand to see the picture of Blaine before looking at the boy in front of him. "Why aren't I freaking out?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Blaine remarked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you were shocked that first day when I smiled at you," Kurt answered glancing back down at the book.

"Nobody had acknowledged me in so many years," Blaine shrugged. "I figured I was seeing things at first, but then every time I saw you, you smiled at me."

"I always thought it would be my Mom," Kurt whispered almost to himself, but Blaine heard him. "My Mom died when I was young," he explained and Blaine nodded his head. "I always had this fantasy that one day I would be able to connect her. A part of me once thought it was possible."

"Was?"

"I grew out of it," Kurt answered. "I soon realized it was just a silly fantasy. Now I'm here talking to… to a ghost," he added letting out a bitter laugh and cause Blaine frown at him.

"I'm not a ghost."

"So what are you then?"

"I'm… stuck," Blaine answered looking confused. "I'm just here."

"And you're dead," Kurt told softly. "Sounds like a ghost to me."

"I don't run around this place haunting people," Blaine remarked annoyed. "Hell no one knew I was here until you showed up."

"Hate to break it to you, but people know all about you," Kurt explained to him as his eyes widened. "You're like some sort of urban legend. Apparently they can hear crying coming from this room."

"I've stopped doing that now," Blaine said annoyed. "And I don't scare people," he added weakly as he leaned against the desk by his bed. "You're not scared."

"I'm clearly crazy," Kurt told him with a sigh.

"Why aren't you running out here screaming?" Blaine asked. "If I saw a ghost I would be scared."

"You are a ghost," Kurt explained again as Blaine held his hands up in front of him to examine them. "Or you could be an angel," Kurt added quickly because he didn't like the look Blaine now had on his face.

"I don't have wings," Blaine pointed out sadly showing Kurt his back.

"Maybe you need to earn them," Kurt shrugged. "That's why you're still… what am I doing?" He blurted out as he jumped up from the bed. "I'm trying to cheer up a ghost."

"You can run out screaming if you want," Blaine sighed slumping down on the bed. "That's usually what happens when people come up here."

"I thought you said you don't scare people."

"I don't, but… well that's what they do," he sighed "They don't even see me and they scream."

"I'm not screaming," Kurt pointed out.

"Because you're crazy," Blaine remarked with a small smile.

"I guess I am." Kurt took a seat next to Blaine on the bed. "So what do you do up here?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to start a conversation with you," Kurt answered causing Blaine to frown at him.

"You don't have to stay here. You can go if you want."

"You told me you were stuck here," Kurt reminded him. "What makes you think that? Can you actually not leave the building?"

"I can leave," Blaine answered. "I just haven't in a long time though."

"Why?"

"There's nothing out there for me anymore," he shrugged. "All the people I knew are gone."

"What about that other boy?" Kurt asked looking around the room. "Is he here too?"

"Joshua?"

"That's his name?" Kurt asked as Blaine nodded and looked down at his clasped hands. "Was he your boyfriend?"

"I thought he was, but then after we were caught and he started yelling at me…" he paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "He called me all these horrible names, and then ran towards the window." Blaine's eyes darted towards the closed window. "Before I knew it we were both falling."

"Where is he now?"

"He left three months after it happened," Blaine said quietly.

"Where did he go?" Kurt asked and Blaine pointed up towards the sky.

"He told me before he left that I was stuck here because something had went wrong. I wasn't supposed to try and save him. And here I am… eighty-three years later."

"That's it?" Kurt asked. "You haven't tried to get… unstuck?"

"Sure," Blaine shrugged. "I spent the first twenty years trying to get out of this place, but nothing seemed to work. After a while I just accepted it."

"You said your boyfriend left?" Kurt asked causing Blaine to nod. "How did that happen?"

"The school held a memorial three months after it happened," Blaine explained. "We watched it from the window, and after Joshua's family finished their speech about him this flash of light appeared and Joshua said that was him going home. He said he just knew, but when I went to follow he stopped me. He told me I was stuck because something went wrong. God wasn't watching us closely enough that day."

"And he just left?"

"The light disappeared and he wasn't here anymore," Blaine sighed. "I've been here ever since."

#

Kurt doesn't remember much after that first night. He know he left Blaine's room not feeling scared about what he had learned, but feeling a sense of calm that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. After their talk that first night Kurt started seeing Blaine around school more and more. He would be in Kurt's History class sitting in the back of the class just like he was any other student. He even started turning up at Warbler's practice.

"What was that?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt back to his dorm after the last rehearsal before regionals.

"What?"

"That dancing you guys were doing." He moved in front of Kurt and walked backwards as they walk down the long hall.

"It was dancing," Kurt answered. "You didn't like it?"

"That wasn't dancing," Blaine laughed. "This is dancing," he said before doing a little tap dance in front of Kurt."

"Very good," Kurt said.

"I taught myself," Blaine smiled proudly. "I've had years of practice."

"I bet," Kurt said dryly. "Well thanks for the escort to my room."

"You're very welcome." Blaine said as he watched Kurt.

"I'm going to go inside now," Kurt said him but Blaine still continued to watch. "Like right now. And I'm going to…"

"Kurt what are you doing?"

Kurt jumped back to find David standing behind him. "What?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"What?"

"Tell him you're talking to yourself," Blaine sighed shaking his head. "Or he's going to think your losing it."

"Kurt?" David pressed as Kurt look towards Blaine.

"What?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You," Kurt said him pulling his eyes off of Blaine to look at David. "What are you doing on this floor?"

"Try and get more sleep Kurt," David said patting his shoulder. "I know the works a lot more than it was at your old school, but… just get some rest."

"Of course," Kurt nodded as David walked away.

"He does that a lot," Blaine frowned watching David walk away.

"Just get in," Kurt hissed nodding his head towards the open door.

"Why does he touch you so much?"

Kurt looked around his room just to make sure his roommate wasn't around. "What are you talking about?"

"He wrapped his arm around you yesterday at lunch," Blaine said. "Then this morning he was practically sitting on your knee during the Warbler meeting."

"You sound like a jealous lover," Kurt remarked trying to make it sound like a joke, but Blaine wasn't laughing.

"Maybe I am."

"We aren't lovers," Kurt pointed out to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, but you're the only person I've talked to in the last eighty-three years, you can't blame me for being a little possessive. I like you." Kurt stared at him stunned as Blaine stared right back at him. He had waited years to meet someone who liked him the same way he liked them and it turned out to be a ghost. "But you don't like me," Blaine added sighing.

"It's not that," Kurt told him. "It's just…"

"It's okay, I know," Blaine said stopping Kurt from saying anything else. "I'm just a ghost, I get it."

"You're my best friend." Blaine's whole face lit up as Kurt explained his feeling to him. "I just wish things were different. I wish you weren't… stuck."

"I wish that too," Blaine remarked sadly. "But then if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here with you now."

"I should get started on my studying," Kurt pointed out.

"Can I try something before I go?"

"Sure."

"Hold your hand up." Kurt did what he asked and Blaine walked in front of him. "Close your eyes." Kurt's eyes fluttered closed without even having to think about it and his hand was suddenly enclosed with a coldness he's never felt before. He opened his eyes to see Blaine's hand covering his. The silence surrounded them both as they stared at their clasped hands.

#

The dorm room door opened before Kurt even got to it. "How do you know I'm coming?"

"Excellent hearing," Blaine answered with a wide smile. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for regionals? The bus is already outside."

"I came to ask you something," Kurt answered with a nervous laugh. "You can totally say no, but…"

"But?"

"I was going to get you a ticket, but then I realized that… well you're a ghost and you don't need a ticket, but… would you like to come to regionals with me? You said before you can leave the school, right?"

"Right," Blaine nodded.

"So…"

"So let's go," Blaine finished.

"You really sure?" Kurt asked as Blaine ushered him out of his dorm.

"I was already coming," Blaine shrugged. "I was going to sneak onto the second bus after you left."

"You were?"

"I didn't want to miss your big moment," Blaine answered shyly.

They walked towards the bus as Kurt felt a coldness around his hand. He looked down see Blaine's hand in his. "This okay?"

"It's perfect," Kurt whispered before climbing onto the bus.

#

"And that's Rachel, and my stepbrother Finn," Kurt said, pointing everyone out to Blaine.

"You miss them?"

"Not as much as I used to," he whispered giving Blaine a side glance.

"Boy, get over here." Kurt didn't even have to turn around to know that Mercedes was behind him. "You think you could hide from us?"

"I missed you," Kurt said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Found him, guys," she yelled and the rest of the glee club came walking over.

"Are these all your friends?" Blaine asked and Kurt simple nodded his head as everyone starts asking him questions. "I like them," Blaine smiled. "I'm going to go find a place for me backstage. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Uh huh," Kurt said answering Blaine but making it look like he was answering whatever question Santana had asked him.

"So tell me then," she pressed nudging his side.

"What?"

"These hot boys?" she asked. "Give me names."

"There's only one," Kurt told her smiling at Blaine as he disappeared through the crowd.

#

Kurt had mixed feelings as he left the stage after seeing his old glee club celebrating with their trophy. "We'll get them next year," David said patting Kurt's shoulder as he passed him. "You want to say goodbye to them before we go?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Kurt answered as he searched around the backstage area for Blaine.

"Lost someone?"

"Sneaky little thing, aren't you?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Blaine.

"You were amazing out there," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"Not amazing enough to win."

"Who are you talking to?"

Santana stopped in front of Kurt with her arms crossed. "Myself."

"A school full of boys has gone to your head," she remarked.

"Congratulations, Santana," Kurt smiled giving her a quick hug. "You guys totally deserve it."

"You do too," she pointed out. "Say the word lady face and we'll have you out of that school and that awful uniform before you can say I love Bieber."

"Did she just call you lady face?" Blaine frowned looking Santana up and down.

"I'm fine where I am," Kurt told her while giving Blaine a look.

"I tried," Santana shrugged. "Britney wanted me to. She says she misses your hips or something."

"Is that Britney?" Blaine asked as she walks over towards them.

"Yes," Kurt whispered before Britney threw herself at Kurt.

"Are you coming home now, Kurt?"

"We can't compete with a bunch of boys in kinky clothes," Santana shrugged taking Britney's hand in her own. "See you lady face."

"Bye."

"Bye, Kurt," Britney said smiling brightly.

"See you soon, Brit."

"Bye," she said looking directly at Blaine.

"I…"

"Did she just say bye to me?" Blaine asked open mouthed as Britney skipped away with Santana. "How can she see me?"

"Britney's… special," Kurt said trying to explain.

#

"I am not bringing Britney over here," Kurt sighed as Blaine followed him to English class.

"But it must mean something if she could see me too," Blaine explained.

"Like I said, Britney is special," Kurt sighed trying to explain Britney to him. "Anyway, I have class now."

"You're being a little mean today," Blaine said frowning at Kurt.

"You're drawing attention to me," Kurt tried to explain as a group of seniors passed them.

"What's that supposed to mean?

"You're my best friend," Kurt explained earning a bright smile from Blaine. "But you can't follow me around all the time. People are going to start to think I'm crazy. It just looks like I'm talking to myself all the time."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, swallowing deeply. "I won't bother you again."

"No Blaine that's not what I…"Blaine didn't even look back as he disappeared around the corner.

#

Three days passed before Kurt plucked up the courage to go looking for Blaine. He wasn't hard to find, since when he wasn't following Kurt, he was in his dorm. The door didn't open this time when Kurt approached which forced him to knock. "I know you're in there," Kurt said pounding on the door harder.

"I'm trying not to bother you," Blaine explained through the closed door.

"That wasn't what I meant," Kurt sighed trying to think of the words to explain himself. "You just hadn't shut up about Britney since we got back."

"It's pretty amazing that she can see me," Blaine announced throwing open his dorm room door.

"I'm still trying to come to terms that I can see you," Kurt said annoyed as he push passed him. "I mean, I'm standing here talking to a ghost, and we're just acting like that's the most normal thing in the world."

"In my world it is," Blaine shrugged.

"Don't you want to know why?" Kurt asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Why do you think I'm so interested in Britney?"

"Forget Britney," Kurt snapped walking over to the window. "I'm sorry," he sighed when Blaine gave him that puppy dog look. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I don't understand any of this either," Blaine confessed. "I was happily going about on my own until you smiled at me. Now I have this light in my life and I don't know what to do about it. I want to scream it from the rooftops."

"You probably could," Kurt pointed out to him. "It's not like anyone will hear you."

"I get too excited," Blaine smiled. "It's just because I'm so happy to have you as my friend. You're my best friend too. My only friend."

"So we okay?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Fabulous," Kurt answered causing Blaine to smile.

#

"I just don't get it."

"What's not to get," Kurt laughed. "It's good music."

"Okay, I'll give you one. That teenage song…"

"Teenage Dream," Kurt corrected.

"Yeah, I could get used to that one, but the Animal one… I came running into the room because I thought they were hurting you."

"Maybe Glen Miller and Billi Holiday is more your thing."

"Damn right it is," Blaine smiled as he leaned back on the bench. "I think you have visitors."

"What?" Kurt looked towards the parking lot to see Rachel and Finn walking towards them.

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"No," Kurt whispered as they approached. "What's wrong?"

"I told you we should have called first," Rachel sighed.

Kurt's heart begin to race as he look up at Finn's serious face. "Is Dad okay?"

"Your Dad's fine, Kurt," Rachel answered. "But something happened at school today."

"Did Karofsky kiss you?" Finn asked.

"Who's Karofsky?" Blaine stood in front of Rachel looking at Kurt. "Isn't that the bully drove you out of your old school?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"When?" Rachel asked.

"He kissed you?" Blaine frowned. "Did you kiss him back?"

"No."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I mean, it was before I moved schools. How do you guys know this?"

"The whole school knows it," Finn explained. "It's all over facebook. He… he came storming into glee club demanding to know where you were."

"He made some threats."

"Why is he making threats to you?" Blaine asked frantically.

"What kind of threats?" Kurt asked trying to keep his eyes focused on Finn.

"Bad ones."

"Why is he making threats?" Blaine asked jumping in front of Finn. "Kurt answer me."

"I don't know," Kurt sighed covering his face with his hand.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me he kissed you?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt?" Finn frowned.

"Can the three of you shut up for a second?" Kurt groaned. "Please."

"They're looking at you," Blaine whispered coming to stand beside Kurt. "You should probably say something before they think you're crazy too."

"Yes, thank you," Kurt said rolling my eyes.

"Why are you thanking us?" Finn asks confused.

"Tell him it's because you told them to shut up," Blaine whispered in my ear.

"You shut up."

"Okay, dude," Finn said taking a step back.

"Kurt honey, are you okay?"

"What threats did he make?" Kurt asked looking at Rachel.

Blaine moved quickly over to Rachel's side as she begins to talk. "He told Britney he was going to kill you when he finds you. I mean I told everyone that he was just saying that, but when Finn heard he insisted we come right here and get you."

"Get me?"

"Get you?" Blaine asked moving right back to Kurt's side again. "Where are you going Kurt?"

"No where."

"What?" Finn asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt sighed. "Karofsky doesn't know I'm here."

"But how long will it take for him to find out?" Finn asked. "Look, I thought I would give you the chance to come home with us before I go and tell your Dad."

"Don't tell my Dad anything," Kurt said in a panic before Blaine could freak out anymore. "I'm not going anywhere. I can't just pick up and leave school."

"You can until we know exactly what Karofsky is going to do," Finn said annoyed.

Kurt shook his head and stood his ground. "I'm not going home Finn. I'm completely safe where I am."

"You know the second I tell Dad he's going to come straight here and get you."

"And I'll tell him the same thing."

"I can come home with you if that's what you're worried about," Blaine pointed out.

"I'm staying right here," Kurt said looking directly at Blaine.

#

"Are you going to follow me everywhere I go?" Kurt asked as Blaine trailed behind him towards the rehearsal room.

"Like I have been for the last three weeks," Blaine nodded. "Are you going to sing Katy Perry today?"

"Do you have a girl crush on Katy Perry?" Kurt asked with a smirk. "And you don't have to follow me everywhere I go. Karofsky hasn't showed up."

"Yet," Blaine mumbled.

"You really think he's going to come?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm just a ghost. It's not like I can tell the future or anything."

"True," Kurt nodded in agreement. "You couldn't even haunt Finn when I wanted you to."

"I knocked that book off the shelf, didn't I?"

"He didn't even notice it."

"It's not my fault your brother is clueless."

"Yeah, but you…"

"Kurt," Blaine said gripping onto Kurt's arm. "Kurt you have to come to my dorm room right now."

"Blaine what are you… Blaine you're hurting me," Kurt winced trying to remove his arm from Blaine's grip. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Blaine whispered weakly. "I just have to get you out of here."

Before Kurt could answer him the door to the entrance burst open and then he was standing there. Kurt saw the gun before he saw Karofsky, and he couldn't do anything but watch him as he made his way towards him.

"Kurt, run," Blaine screamed at him. "Please, I can't do anything to protect you. You have to run." Kurt couldn't do anything. He could only just watch stunned as the gun is raised and began to shoot. The first two bullets missed him, but the third hit, and Kurt found himself being thrown back against the wall.

"Kurt, please," Blaine screamed trying to cover the bullet hole with his hand, but it was pointless. The blood just poured from Kurt. Blaine's pleading eyes were the last thing Kurt saw before blackness took over.

#

It was a beeping sound that pulled Kurt back. He managed to open his eyes and see that he was surrounded by white. He moved his head to the side and there was those eyes again.

"Can you see me?" Blaine asked leaning my body to get a closer look at Kurt.

"Am I dead?" Kurt asked looking around. "Is this heaven?"

"You're in hospital," Blaine whispered. "You're okay."

"What happened?"

"The bullet lodged into your stomach, but they managed to remove it," Blaine explained gently. "You've been out for a week."

Kurt reached down to his stomach trying to feel his wound but Blaine's hand stopped him. "You're not cold." Kurt felt Blaine's warm hand grip his tighter as Blaine smiled at him.

"I haven't been telling you the whole truth."

"You're not really a ghost?"

"That parts true," Blaine nodded taking a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed. His hand never left Kurt's. "But you aren't the only person I've spoken to in the eighty-three years since I died."

"I don't understand."

"I told you I was stuck, but I didn't tell you that there was a reason for it."

"So tell me." Kurt clenched Blaine's warm hand in his own smiled at him.

"I told you God made a mistake. I wasn't supposed to die, but I did. He couldn't just bring me back, apparently it doesn't work like that. I had to earn it. So about eight years ago I was sitting in my dorm room when a woman walked in. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had amazing long curly brown hair, and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen." Kurt felt the tears pooling in his eyes when he realized who Blaine was talking about. "That's right," Blaine whispered wiping away Kurt's tears. "She told me she had this little boy that she had to leave behind. She told me he was her world and that one day he would need me. One day he was going to come into my life and I had to be there for him. She said if I protected him when he needed me then she would give me back my life. That day when I saw you at the office I knew it was you. You have her eyes." Kurt's eyes closed as Blaine leaned down to kiss them. "I didn't know how I was going to protect you, but when I heard her whisper to me."

"You heard her?" Kurt asked gripping Blaine's hand tighter.

"Right before he came in with that gun I saw her standing behind you. She looked right at me and whispered 'it's time Blaine' but I panicked. I didn't want him to shoot you. I wanted you to run, but then I realized I couldn't stand in your way. I couldn't take the bullet for you. I didn't know how to save you."

"My Mom was there?" Kurt choked out.

"She was right there holding you. When you blacked out I was screaming at her, begging her to help you. I thought I had failed, but she just smiled at me and told me this was how it was supposed to be. I thought you were going to die." Blaine paused to wipe his own tears away. "I didn't want you to die. I didn't want you to leave me like everyone else, but your Mom told me that wasn't the plan. That I was saving you."

"How?" Kurt asked pleading with him. "How did you save me?"

"I gave you reason to fight," Blaine answered giving Kurt a weak smile. "By meeting me you had reason to live, and because of that I had a reason to be alive."

"Kurt?" Blaine's hand left Kurt's quickly as Burt came rushing into the room. "You're awake," he gushed taking Kurt's face in his hands to look at him. "I thought I'd lost you too," he said weakly as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Blaine said moving away from the bed.

"No Blaine."

"Blaine," Burt said reaching out to take Blaine's wrist. "Stay with him. I'm going to go get the doctors."

"Kurt stared stunned at Blaine as his Dad left the room. "He saw you."

"I told you," Blaine said sitting back down on the edge of Kurt's bed. "I had to earn it."

"You're not stuck anymore?" Kurt asked weakly as the tears begin to fall down his already wet cheeks.

"No," Blaine whispered before leaning down to capture Kurt's lips with his. "I've waited so long for you," he whispered against Kurt's lips. "You're everything I imagined you'd be. I love you," he muttered pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips.

The End…


End file.
